


A Very Merry Olivarry Christmas

by StillNotGinger10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Fluffy family moments, M/M, Misunderstandings, Santa is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Barry and Oliver bond over being the newest members of the small town of Star. But when an elf from the North Pole shows up with news for Oliver, a misunderstanding threatens to drive a wedge between him and Barry.In other words, I watched too many Christmas movies in a row and this fic happened. The story will be told in twelve drabbles (all already written) with one posted each day.





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary, I watched too many Christmas movies (specifically The Santa Claus series) and wanted an olivarry version. To make things interesting, I challenged myself to write the whole story in 12 drabbles (sort of for the 12 days of Christmas). These drabbles will be posted one a day, ending on Christmas day. And I really did try to keep as close to 100 words or less as I could. Though, I eventually ended up trying to keep between 100 and 200 words :/
> 
> Anyway...I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Big thanks to youmakemesoangry for beta reading!!! <3 You're the best, Sugar!

Barry didn’t think it would be difficult to make friends in a small town, but when he moved to Star, he learned otherwise. Everyone knew each other, and while they were friendly, they were also more inclined to talk  _ about  _ the new guy than to talk to him.

So, when Oliver Queen moved in next door, Barry rushed to introduce himself. Maybe being new together would help them bond.

It was an added perk that Oliver was cute and his son, William, was adorable.


	2. Meeting an elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday! I was out all day and as soon as I got home last night, my little brother was sick and I got way too distracted taking care of him to even think about fanfiction. I'll post 2 drabbles today to make up for it!

Oliver couldn't complain about Star. He missed the city life sometimes, but a small town would be better for William. The people were friendly, especially his neighbor, Barry, who was also new and loved to share baked goods.

In fact, Oliver hadn’t regretted moving to Star until the day when he found that someone had broken into his house. The man was small and dressed in bright Christmas colors and bells. There was no other way to describe him except that he looked like one of Santa’s elves, and that was exactly how he introduced himself.

No matter how much Oliver yelled or threatened to call 911, he wouldn't leave. When he then started to spout some nonsense about Oliver inheriting the mantle of Santa Claus and needing to go to the North Pole, Oliver knew he was crazy. But when he turned back from grabbing his phone to call the police, the “elf” was gone.


	3. Snow and Hot Cocoa

When William wanted to go outside to play in the freshly fallen snow one Saturday, he didn’t even need to wait for Oliver to get ready. Barry was already outside building a snowman.

As the boy rushed out, Barry welcomed the company with a friendly smile. With William’s help, and Oliver’s a few moments later, they were able to make an entire family of snowpeople. And their reward, once they were done, was three large mugs of hot cocoa by the fire in Oliver’s living room.


	4. Return of the Elf

The next time the elf showed up, Oliver wasn’t alone. He was glad that Barry hadn’t been around to get dragged into the nonsense, but William hearing that his father was meant to be Santa wasn't much better.

Children were especially good at asking “but why?” to every explanation their parents gave, and that was what Oliver was treated to for the next week.

“But why?”

And how exactly was he supposed to explain that the reason he couldn't go to the North Pole with an elf was because there was no such thing as Santa? How was he supposed to take away the magic of Christmas after going to such lengths to make Christmas amazing after they lost William’s mother?


	5. First Date

Barry and Oliver’s first date wasn’t conventional, but neither would have it any other way.

Instead of dinner at a nice restaurant, they ate in the mall’s food court. They got something from each of the food stands and Oliver thought it would be too much, but clearly he underestimated how much Barry Allen could eat.

Between the two of them, they finished off all of their trays. Then, it was time to go shopping.

When Barry suggested that they add Christmas shopping for William to their plans, Oliver had worried that he’d be boring his date, but Barry was actually genuinely excited to shop for the boy.

They joked and laughed and bought a cartful of toys.

Their date was a success and they quickly scheduled another one.


	6. Sledding

Barry was not good at sledding. Almost every time he went down the hill, he ended up falling out of his sled and rolling through the snow.

Oliver wasn’t sure if it was an act or if Barry was actually that unlucky in the snow, but he was glad that it was making William laugh. Oliver couldn't remember a time when William had had that much fun and been so carefree.

That’s why, when he saw the elf skulking by some nearby trees, he grew angry. This nonsense had gone on long enough. It shouldn't be interrupting his family time and pulling him away from his son. With a quick word to Barry to watch William, Oliver took off after the intruder.


	7. Giving the Elf a Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed yesterday's update. I was really sick and couldn't sit up long enough to go on the computer. I'll post today's update with this one while I'm feeling well enough to go on my laptop.

Oliver made up an excuse to Barry when he rejoined them for sledding, but William wasn’t fooled. Once they got home, Oliver had to admit what happened.

That sapped all of the fun out of the evening.

They argued that night like they hadn’t in a long while, but finally, Oliver listened to his son. He agreed to talk to the elf and hear the full story. He’d go with him to see the North Pole and he’d get to the bottom of this Santa business.


	8. Making Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for missing yesterday's update. I'm posting both yesterday's and today's at the same time, so please make sure to read chapter 7 if you haven't yet.

“If you could have any super power, what would it be?” William asked Barry while they were baking cookies.

He took his time humming and thought as he stole a chocolate chip from the cookie batter. “Superspeed would be fun,” Barry finally said. “Think how many cookies we could make if we could have this batter mixed in seconds.

Oliver laughed. “Of course, you think of food.”

“Oh yeah,” Barry said. “What would you choose?”

“Something different,” Oliver said with a shrug. “Like perfect aim.”

“What? No, Dad, that’s lame,” William said. And Barry did his best not to let on that he noticed Oliver get distracted by something in the hallway, especially once William said loudly, “Barry, do you know what I’d choose?” in an obvious attempt to distract him.


	9. Interruptions

Oliver ran off while sledding, making cookies, and half a dozen times in between. It was obvious he was hiding something, and Barry was tired of it. If Oliver didn’t want to tell him, that was fine, but there was no need to tell ridiculous lies about it.

“No, Oliver,” Barry said as he stormed towards the door after confronting him. “I don’t want to hear another excuse. I’m tired. I’m going home. We can talk about it again when you realize that I’m smart enough to recognize when I’m being lied to.”

“Barry—” Oliver started, but he was cut off when Barry opened the front door. On the walkway was a group of carolers that burst into song as soon as they saw they had an audience.


	10. Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I was last minute Christmas shopping and almost forgot to post this! Technically, I have a little over 2 hrs until it's the 24th in my time zone, so I'm still on time, just maybe a little later than intended.

Once the carolers were gone, Oliver closed the door with Barry still inside.

“Barry, wait,” he started before telling Barry everything.

“You know, I never thought you’d use my belief in the supernatural against,” Barry said, not meeting Oliver’s eyes. “I don’t appreciate being made fun of, Ollie.”

“Wait!” This time the cry came from William, not Oliver, and it stopped Barry in his tracks.

Between both Queens, they were able to convince Barry that they were telling the truth. That an actual elf had been showing up unannounced to convince Oliver that in some convoluted way that neither could understand, Oliver was next in line to be Santa Claus. They’d been to the workshop a few times, and it was really actually true.

Then, Barry only had one question:

“When can I go to the North Pole?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left after this one! We're close to done!


	11. The North Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas!

The North Pole was somehow even more magical than Barry expected.

Everything was red, green, and gold, and it was  _ warm _ in a way that made Barry’s soul feel like it was being hugged. He wouldn't say that out loud because it sounded ridiculous, but it was true. Instead, he showed his awe by running around the entire workshop with William, getting the grand tour of the place while he ohh’d and ahh’d at each turn.

The elves were delighted to have another visitor, and eagerly made Barry hot chocolate before showing him every toy he’d ever wanted since he was a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	12. The End

Christmas Eve night was chaotic. Oliver delivered the presents while Barry and William manned the command center in the North Pole. There was a large globe where they could watch Oliver’s progress, and they kept an eye on it until he returned safely.

Once Oliver was back, the three of them made themselves comfortable in front of the large fireplace at the North Pole. They drank hot cocoa, told their favorite stories from past Christmases, and created new traditions to celebrate from then on.

They finally drifted off to sleep just as the rest of the world was waking up to find their presents from Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! We're done! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! It was an interesting challenge, and I had fun writing a Christmas au :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! I hope you enjoy the story! :D


End file.
